1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to button sewing machines of a kind wherein a fabric workpiece and a button are moved from side to side by a feeding plate into positions permitting the button to be sewn to the fabric through spaced apart holes in the button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A button sewing machine of the described type as shown, for example, in the copending patent application of Gary W. Ponte for "Work Clamp Shifting Mechanism for Sewing Machines", Ser. No. 488,904, filed Apr. 27, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,123 may be seen as including means for clamping fabric and a button to a feeding plate for movement thereby. Nevertheless, it has been found that proper feeding of the fabric and button as required for the sewing operation does not always occur because of slippage by the fabric on the feeding plate. It has also been found that "flagging" (needle following movement of the fabric) will occur at times due to inadequate support for the fabric at the needle hole in the feeding plate.
It is a prime object of the invention to assure the feeding of fabric and a button on a button sewing machine as required for the performance of a button sewing operation.
It is also an object of the invention to prevent flagging during a button sewing operation on a button sewing machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.